1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing program image information in a digital broadcasting receiving device, and more particularly, to a method for displaying program image information about a plurality of channels on a single screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) refers to a broadcasting service that provides a user with a digitally modulated multimedia (audio-video) signal. DMB enables the user to view diverse multimedia broadcasts through a personal portable or in-vehicle receiver having a non-directional receiving antenna, even while the user is in motion.
Technological advancements of memory capable of storing large amounts of digital multimedia data, such as motion video, music video, etc., and wide usage of mobile communication terminals, has been accompanied by development and commercialization of mobile communication terminals, such as DMB phones, capable of receiving digital broadcast data. DMB phones allow users to easily view digital broadcasts.
When a user desires to view information about channels other than currently selected ones or to move to another channel while viewing a digital broadcast, the user must view an entire screen of a program broadcast on each channel by scrolling through channels before selecting a desired channel and viewing a broadcasting program of the desired channel. Further, text-based information, such as channel name or broadcast time, is provided as program information together with digital broadcast data, thus making it difficult for the user to easily identify program information about the desired channel.
A method for providing image-based broadcast information has recently been developed to solve the above problems. According to the method, program information about a channel on which a program is being broadcast is displayed using image data preset for each program.
That is, program information about a channel is conventionally provided using image data preset for each program. Thus, the conventional method has a drawback that it cannot provide program information that dynamically changes over time. Thus, a user cannot obtain recent program image information about a program being broadcast on each channel.